If We Ever Meet Again (Mindless Behavior)
by corruptwriter
Summary: Roc Royal and the rest of Mindless Behavior want to go back to school. They decide to go to a Performing Arts School and discover part of their school lifestyle they forgot existed and never knew about. And Roc runs into someone from his past? Who is it and what will happen? Rated M for future graphic content
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey, it's Manny from Say It Loud TV and I'm here with the boys of Mindless Behavior. What's up guys?"**

**Prodigy: "Well, while were here New York, the fans made us realize something"**

**Manny: "What?"**

**Ray-Ray: "We love homeschooling and everything but we're only gonna go through our high school years once"**

**Princeton: "And that we want to finish out school in an actual school"**

**Manny: "Wow. I bet the ladies are gonna go crazy. Where are you going to go to school?"**

**Roc Royal: "Right here in New York. At the Amelia J. Woodrow School of Performing Arts Academy"**

**Manny: "Nice. Well I hope you're ready guys. And to the AJW Performing Arts Academy, get ready for an MB Takeover"**

_Chresanto August aka Roc Royal of Mindless Behavior had two best friends, twins Kira and Ky Grey. They moved away when they were still little kids. Eventhough they were all best friends, Chresanto and Ky were closer. So close they had developed crushes on eachother. Their parents and any adult for that matter called their relationship "puppy love", however it was way deeper than that. They moved to New York, but before that Chresanto and Ky had a special moment._

_The night before the Grey family was supposed to leave, the two pre-teens sat together in her backyard talking and laughing, trying not to think about her leaving. That's when Chresanto gathered the courage to tell her how he felt about her and she felt the same. They had their first kiss. Of course at 10 years old, neither of them had a clue about what they were doing, but they didn't care. He took a necklace out of his pocket that his mom helped him pick out. It was a cat necklace. He always told her she had cat eyes because of the goldish brown color they were and how she could see in the dark like one._

_She was so excited. He put it around her neck and she hugged him and kissed his cheek, Even in the dark, she could tell he was blushing. For the rest of the night, they held hands and stared up at the moon._

_"Santo?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Eventhough I'm moving, we'll still be looking at the same moon"_

_"I'll miss you, Ky"_

_"I'll miss you too, Santo"_

_Every night after she left he would look at the moon, hoping she'd be doing the same. And before bed he'd wish that one day he'd see her again. The girl with the cat eyes and necklace that had his heart._

Ok first of all, as I was getting to the end I had the weird urge to cry. :/ **DON'T JUDGE ME. **What can I say? It made me is my second MB fanfic. Tell me what you think. Comment and watch out for what happens next. :)


	2. Chapter 2

****_Ok so I thought I uploaded this yesterday but apparently I only finished but anyways here it is._

**Roc**

The alarm on my phone started going off. It took me a minute to turn it off. The time on my phone said 6:30. School started at 9:00 but they wanted us there at 8 today for orientation and something else. I got up and ransacked my closet. I pulled out a grey v neck shirt, blue Adidas hoodie, khakis, and blue and grey Adidas Roundhouse Mid 2.0's.

Thankfully everybody's room had it's own bathroom because I was not about to race Ray-Ray to the bathroom, I mean that's my dude though but he be blowin up the bathroom.

30 mins later, I was dressed and ready. I grabbed my bag off the floor went downstairs to get some cereal. I was the first one downstairs. I dropped my bag near the and walked into the kitchen. Eventually, the other guys came down. We silently greeted each other.

10 mins later there was a knock at the door. Prodigy went to go open it. It was Nathan our manager and the person that would be acting as our parent, and Roger, the head of security.

"Morning guys, how are we feeling?" asked Nathan

"Good" we all said

"Great. Now we're about ready to go. Roger wanted to talk to you."

"Ok guys so me and the rest of the team wanted to know if you wanted us there?"

"Permanently?" asked Ray-Ray

"Yeah"

"Um I think we're good" said Princeton

"Ok, so if you need us just call"

"We're good? Let's go guys"

Outside we got into an SUV and drove to the school. The apartment and the school were in Manhattan. I've never seen traffic like this in my life. As we pulled up to the school, I was surprised because it looked like a really big old church.

We followed Nathan inside the building. It looked like a castle. Winding staircases, tall glass windows, marble floors, the works. We were all shocked. We followed signs on the walls to the main office.

In the office there was a secretary typing away on the computer. A white woman. She looked like she was in her mid thirties with reddish brown hair, a light tan and glasses on a cord hanging around her neck. Nathan walked over to the desk and cleared his throat.

"Good morning, my name is Nathan Green. I have an appointment with Principal Felix about these boys behind me." he said gesturing to us.

She looked around him and her eyes flashed with recognition. "Oh right, of course. You're early. I'll tell her you're here. One moment."

She punched in some numbers in her phone and picked up the receiver. "Yes, the new students are here to see you. I'll send them right in."

"Go right in. the door right at the end"

She pointed to a dark brown door with glass down a small hallway.

Nathan was in front and knocked. There was a faint Come in and we entered.

The principal's office was huge. It had a giant wood desk in the middle of the room in front of the window. Plants, pictures, etc. A expensive looking computer on the desk and a light skinned woman with black hair pulled up into a ponytail behind it.

"Welcome, have a seat"

Surprisingly, there were chairs for all of us to sit in.

"Nice to meet you boys. I'm Principal Felix. You are their guardian?"

"Yes ma'am we talked on the phone. I'm Nathan Green" he extended his hand

She shook it. "Yes, I remember. So gentlemen what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's amazing" said Ray -Ray

"This place is huge" said Prodigy

"I like it a lot" I said

"It's really cool" said Princeton

"Good. Just to make sure, what names would you like to be called by?"

"The boys chose to stay with their performing names"

"Ok I'll make sure all of the staff and students know this. I've set up a tour for you. Since all of the students were exicted about you being here I cancelled afternoon classes, they wanted to welcome you the school as well as show what goes on here"

Just as she finished speaking her phone rang. "Excuse me"

She picked it up. "Yes?...Good, thank you Janice"

"Ok boys, while I finish talking to , you go on your tour. I arranged for the class president to take you around, you'll find her out in the hall"

We said bye to Nathan and went into the hall. There was a girl looking a bulletin board with her back turned to us. When she heard the door close she turned around. She was really pretty. She walked over to us.

"Hey guys welcome to AJW"

"Hey" we all said

She started walking "Come on"

She went a couple feet before she turned around. "Oh sorry, I forgot something. My name is Kira Grey" she said looking directly at me with a grin on her face.

_Kira...Grey..Wait a minute_


	3. Chapter 3

**Roc**

_Did she just say Kira Grey?_

You could tell I was confused because my face was looking like I smelt something bad.

"Kira?" I finally managed to get out.

Now she was smiling. She put her hands on her hips and said, "That's what I said, dummy"

"You don't need to get rude"

"You two know each other?" asked Princeton

"Yeah, we grew up together but then my family moved away" she said

"Hold up, if you're here then that means..."

"Yep, Ky is here" she finished for me

"Whose Ky?" asked Ray

She smirked evily. "My sister...and his girlfriend"

I was blushing. All the guys were looking at me funny.

"Girlfriend? Why didn't we know about this?" asked Prodigy

I glared hard at Kira. "Well...she moved and -" I stuttered out before someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and there she was. My eyes wandered up and down her body before they landed on the cat necklace I got her. She was wearing an interesting dress with ribbon tied through that was red, black, and white, another necklace, bracelet and earrings with skulls and red plaid . Her hair was braided at the top and then the rest was loose falling below her shoulder towards the middle of her back with a white lace bow in the back and she had on black eye shadow. When I looked into her eyes, I got lost.

Her head was tilted to the side, her eyebrows were raised and she had a smirk on her face.

I didn't know what to say. Suddenly she started leaning in closer. Our faces were inches away from each other. Then she leaned more and brushed her lips across mine and backed away.

"Hi Santo" she said and walked towards her sister, leaving me in a daze.

**Ky**

I was beyond excited when I heard Mindless Behavior was coming to our school because I couldn't wait to see Chresanto. I missed him so much. When I first saw him with the group on TV, I was shocked. I would've never imagined him doing something like this but he's doing really well. I knew it was him the minute I saw him, he had this goofy smile that I'd never forget.

The school was buzzing waiting for them to get here. Someone had an idea of putting on a show to welcome them to the school. The show is going to be a mix of the music department and the dance department, we would of had the drama department involved but that would take way more preparations and time than we had. I happen to be in both departments, so I have a lot of work to do.

My sister and I are pretty well known in the school. She's involved in most of the school activities like being class president. Kira is a leader but she isn't a tyrant. She's humble and caring, everything that a all good person is. And for me, some people know me as the Egyptian Dynamo with a / complex from the music and dance departments. I'm actually really quiet and only interact with other people when absolutely necessary but if you piss me off, it's not pretty. Others refer to me as Goth Cupid, because apparently I make the boys in the school brain dead whenever they see me. Whatever. It doesn't really matter to me, the only boy I care about is Chresanto. Since we moved, I haven't kissed anyone else, let alone have a boyfriend because he's the only one I want.

On the day they were supposed to arrive, I was running around making sure everything was in order and ready. For music we have several people, including me, doing songs or just pieces. And as for dance, there are a couple doing solos, and myself and my friends doing a group dance. Then for the rest of the we were planning having a little party type thing, which Kira is in charge of...that's her area, I know nothing about it.

For some odd reason, Kira told to come to the office this morning to help her with something. She didn't tell what until like an hour ago. When she told me that she was going to put Santo on blast, I was still only a little miffed because she could've told me that a long time ago. When it got close to the time Kira told me to be there, I started walking towards the front of school. Once I made it to the hall, I slowed down. Kira and the boys were in front of the office talking and that's when an idea formed in my head.

When we were little he would sometimes get nervous went I got really close to him. So I figured I'd do it, but more...personal.

As I got closer, I saw my sister beginning to smile like a jerk. She always loved getting on Santo's nerves, making fun of him, so this was perfect for her. When I got behind him, I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. When he saw me, his eyes immediately started wandering over my body, and I couldn't help but smirk at how much of a boy he was.

And of course I was looking at him, I mean it was only fair. He cut his hair and now it curls through it. He had a good amount of Adidas gear on. He was taller than me but not by much, I think I reach to about right under his chin.

He looked me dead in the eyes and he seemed to be distracted so I took that as an oppurtunity to invade his space. I got really close, leaving only a few inches seperating us. He just stood there looking at me. Then I went the rest of way on my toes making it seem like I was going to kiss him, but I only brushed my lips against his and moved away.

I said, "Hi Santo" all cute and walked over to my sister. He hadn't moved and the look on my sister's face was priceless. She was completely shocked and I loved it. I stood next next to her and faced the boys. The rest of them were looking between me and Santo, trying not to laugh. By this time he'd regained his composure but he was little red in the face and every now and then would look at me then look away.

Turning my attention towards, Princeton, Ray- Ray and Prodigy, I greeted them.

"Hey, I'm Ky"

"We've heard" said Ray - Ray

"Well, I'll have to talk to you guys later. I have some stuff to do then I have to go to class" I said and as I turned to leave, Kira grabbed my arm. She called over her shoulder to the boys to give her a minute while she dragged me a little ways down the hall away from them.

She spun me to face her and gave me a look. "What was that?" she asked crossing her arms

"What? I was only having fun"

"Really? That seemed like something totally different to me"

"Whatever, I have to go. And don't you have to take them around? You have to take them to class too, you know."

"I know. I know, I'm going. I'll see you at lunch"

We said bye and I dared myself to look back at Chresanto, he was watching me. I waved bye to him shyly and walked away.


End file.
